


We'll Never Be Royals

by kimberleigh



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Sexual Content, mentions of murder and rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberleigh/pseuds/kimberleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha has never found someone she can succesfully drift with. Her last chance comes in the form Aleksis Kaidanovsky. Will she be able to let him past her defenses and so they become something more then the sum of their parts? Or will they crash and burn like every other time in her past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Never Be Royals

**Author's Note:**

> First I want to thank Squared Eddie for the fantastic art. Its beyond anything I could have hoped for, thank you :)
> 
> Second, a huge thank you to my betas Ven (aka venrse) and Kate (aka the_wordbutler). This story is so much better thanks to you. And thank you Gayle (aka Perpetual Motion) for introducing me to Kate. You guys are awesome :)
> 
> And last, but never least, thank you my dear Desi, for believing I could do this even when I wasn't sure I could <3

 

 

 

  
_And we'll never be royals._  
It don't run in our blood,  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.

_Lorde - Royals_

 

1.

She could hear all the things they said behind her back. She just chose not to listen.

Three Drifts, in three months with three different partners. Two had disappeared, never be to be seen again. The other refused to say anything about what happened.

She was cursed they said. Many of the Ranger cadets stayed clear of her for fear of getting too close and catching whatever curse she carried. To becoming cursed themselves. Rangers were a superstitious bunch.

There were many differing theories as to why she hadn't been dropped from the Ranger program. They ranged from blackmail to the ever popular, “She's fucking the Marshall.” The truth was far less sensational, but reality never made for good rumours.

Simply put, Sasha Levkova was the strongest cadet to ever come to the Ranger program. Because of her exceptional talent, the brass at Kodiak were generous with second chances. But ff it didn't work this time, it would mean the end of the Ranger program for Sasha.

No one was more aware of what was at stake more than Sasha. She hated to fail and she refused to give in to those who said she should have been dropped when the first Drift went wrong. She was looking forward to making them eat their words.

2.

0635

It was still dark outside when Sasha took to the running trails. The calendar claimed that it was the first day of spring, but in Kodiak that meant it was still cold and the snow was still deep on the ground. It was too early and too cold to be out running really, but the trails always got crowded once the sun came up. She preferred running when there was no one around to bother her. Running was one of the few times when she wasn't surrounded by people and she used that time to clear her head.

The last few weeks had been hard. Not only had her last Drift attempt gone very wrong, it had lead to an investigation and the expulsion of her Drift partner. Not thinking about it took much of her energy, and most of her time, She was just tired.

Stuffing her ear buds in her ears, and pulling her hat down over her head, she took off down the forested trail. It was a 5 mile loop that would get her back to the gym just in time for breakfast to start. She matched her strides to the beat in her ears and let her mind go blank.

3.

She didn't notice him at first, which was odd in retrospect. He had to be over two meters tall, so he should have been hard to miss: a bear of a man, ponderously making his way down the trail in front of her. She hoped she would have spotted him had he been an actual bear.

She slowed her pace, not wanting to overtake him. Not wanting to be sucked into having to make small talk with a stranger. She followed behind him for awhile, but his pace was slower and she didn't have the patience to maintain it. Speeding up she overtook him, nodding once in his direction as she passed. To his credit, he simply returned her nod and let her pass without one word being said.

She saw him the next morning and the morning after that. They didn't talk, just exchanged nods as they passed one another. She didn't give him much thought until she met him leaving the Drift Science lab on the third morning of their passing acquaintance. After that, she saw him everywhere.

4.

Drift Science was one of the largest departments at the academy, and Sasha knew its halls better then most cadets.

Drift compatibility tests were not uncommon, There were always Ranger hopefuls that came to Kodiak without a partner. Drift Science would run tests, match people up and then tested their matches in the Drift. Most neural handshakes were stable and a new Ranger team was formed.

Sometimes and for various reasons, the bridge was not stable and the cadets would need a second partner. The second Drift was almost always a success. Sasha was the anomaly. And each time, Javier was there to help her make sense of it. He never gave up on her, and Sasha was grateful. He was the only person in the department that she really liked. She put it down to the bow tie. She always did have a weakness for boys in bow ties.

She made her way through the labs and offices and exactly 0900, she knocked on the glass door of Javier's office.

He looked up from his work and smiled when he saw her. “And how is my Russian Bombshell today?”

Sasha rolled her eyes at him, but cracked a smile, “She's wondering that she has to take these tests again. Don't you already have enough pictures of my brain?”

“Sasha, you know how this works. We need a new base line. And besides, after what happened in your last Drift, I want to make sure everything is okay inside that thick skull of yours.”

At the mention of her last Drift, she suppressed a shudder. As much as she tried to forget it, it was always there, waiting to pounce. She sighed.

“Okay, lets get this over with.”

5.

Sasha left Javier and made it to the mess hall just in time to miss the worst of the lunch line. It wasn't until she was sitting down at her usual table that she noticed the basketball game taking place on the far side of the mess. Her silent running partner was engaged in a friendly game of 3 on 1 with the Wei Tang Clan.

Everyone knew of the Weis: triplets from Hong Kong, it was obvious that they were destined to be Rangers. Sasha wasn't sure how the three of them were going to pilot a Jaeger, but she suspected that the Marshall had a trick or two up his sleeve.

She watched as that Weis moved gracefully around the Russian giant. He was so tall, and had such an interesting face, Sasha wasn't sure how she had never noticed him before.

She was so absorbed in the game that she didn't see who sat down beside her.

“So, what are we watching.”

“Fuck, Lisa. Don't sneak up on me like that.”

“Hardly, you were just too distracted to notice. Who are we staring at?” Lisa followed Sasha's gaze and hummed in appreciation, “The Wei Tang Clan and their Russian friend. They play almost every day and he has yet to beat them.

Sasha reached for her cup and looked at her friend, “You know him?”

“I might know a thing or two.” Lisa was half of the Millers from California. She and her sister Karen were Sasha's closest friends. Everyone knew that if you need to know something, you went to Lisa Miller from California. She knew everything and everyone. No one really knew how she got her information. Smart people never asked.

“Tell me.”

“His name is Aleksis Kaidanovsky. He was born in Moscow, but grew up Saint Petersburg. He's in the newest flight of cadets, only been here for a few weeks. He spends most of his time with the Weis. They call him _Xiong_.” Lisa took a sip of her coffee and made a face, “I don't know in what world they consider this to be coffee. He's excelling in all his classes except K Science. The instructors are saying that he's on the fast track to becoming a Ranger. There's only one problem.”

“He doesn't have a Drift partner.” Sasha guessed, already certain.

“Got it in one. In fact, I heard that he was in Drift Science this morning for the usual run of compatibility tests.” She gave Sasha a pointed look.

“I saw him leaving the lab this morning when I went to see Javier.”

Lisa nodded, fixing her a calculating look. “You've had worse for a Drift partners.”

“They are not going to pair us up. He's too young me.”

“He's 21, you're 24, that's not much of an age difference.”

Sasha just rolled her eyes, “He's not 21. Maybe in a few years.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I don't know, just a feeling.”

Lisa sighed, “Even if you are right, he is Russian, so you'll at least have something in common.”

At that moment, Karen, Lisa's identical twin sister, slammed her tray down on the table.

“I swear, if one more of these Axe-drenched, fedora-wearing little boys come up to me and ask if they can have a threesome with me and my hot sister, I am going to cut a bitch.” She looked at her sister, then Sasha and back, “Did I interrupt? Who are we talking about?”

“Aleksis Kaidanovsky.”

“Oh that tall drink of Russian water who is currently getting his ass handed to him in basketball? What about him?”

“He's going to be Sasha's copilot.” Lisa winked at her sister, knowing full well that she was annoying Sasha.

“Lisa shut up.” Irritation was a refuge, much easier for her to feel that that nervous hope. “You don't know what you're talking about.”

“If you don't want him, can I have him? I like them tall.” Karen waggled her eyebrows at Sasha, who threw up her hands.

“I'm leaving now. I don't know why I'm still friends with you two.”

“It's because we're pretty.”

“And because we keep you in peroxide.”

Sasha made a rude gesture which caused the Millers to break down into giggles. She left them to it, nebulous thoughts starting to tumble around in her head.

6.

At dinner the next day, Javier slid into the chair beside her. He gave her a nudge and looked around to see if anyone was watching them.

“Yes Javier?”

“I'm not really here. I have news.” He sounded like her was in spy movie. Sasha just nodded and tried to look serious instead of amused. Sometimes Javier was a bit ridiculous, but it was kind of endearing.

“What kind of news? Do the French attack at dawn?” Sasha stifled a laugh and Javier gave her a dirty look.

“No you moron. Listen. See that guy over there?” Javier jerked his head to the left. Sasha followed his gesture and saw Aleksis sitting with two of the Wei boys, laughing at something one of them had said.

“Yes?”

“Its him.” It took a moment to really understand what Javier meant and when she did, she felt her stomach fall to her knees.

“You're serious?”

“According to all the tests, he appears to be the most compatible with you. They want to see you spar. Ito-sensei will talk to you after your session today.” Javier stood, gave her shoulder a squeeze and was gone.

As Sasha finished her dinner, she watched Aleksis across the room. After a few minutes he looked up and caught her staring. He nodded at her, just once, before returning to his friends.

Sasha supposed it could be worse. At least he was Russian. Far stranger things had worked in the Jaeger program's history.

7.

Just as Javier had said, Ito-sensei pulled Sasha aside after her training session.

Ito was a small woman who looked incapable of hurting a fly. Sasha had seen her toss men three times her size, and knew that she wasn't to be messed with. When she made a request, you did not refuse. Sasha suspected that even the Marshall was afraid of her.

“Tomorrow, I would like you to join my first term class for their sparring session.”

Sasha gave her a polite bow. “Yes, of course. It would be my honour Sensei. What time would you like me to arrive?”

“1245 hours please. I would like you to be waiting when they arrive. Give them a bit of a shock. I know you have your K Science class tomorrow, but Professor McBride agreed to excuse you.”

“I'll be here.”

“Good.” She gave Sasha a kind look, nodding firmly, “And come prepared to work.”

Dismissed, Sasha hurried off to the showers, thoughts and worries circling her mind faster than ever.

8.

“You do know Aleksis is in Ito-sensei's class tomorrow right?” Lisa sat crossed legged on her sister's bed, painting her toenails a very garish shade of green.

Sasha snorted, “Give me some credit Lisa. I'm not stupid. Stubborn, but not stupid. I guess this proves that you were right?”

“I'm always right dear Sasha. When are you going to get that through your thick Russian skull?”

“What about Adam Strange? You were wrong about him.”

“Lots of people were wrong about Adam Strange. Who knew he was going to come out in such a spectacular fashion?”

“Karen did.” Sasha deflected the pillow Lisa threw at her with a high block.

“Are you nervous?”

“Not really. Its just a sparring session. Nothing to be nervous about.”

“But what happens if nothing happens? What if their theory of your compatibility is just that? A theory.”

“Well I wasn't nervous before, but I am now. Thanks.” Sasha blew on her blood red fingernails to dry them. “I guess I get use to not being a Ranger. Its a simple as that.”

“Its not and you know it. I can't picture you settling for anything other than piloting a Jaeger”

“Well, I guess I'll jump off that bridge when I get there.”

9.

The science behind the neural handshake, behind the Drift - it was far from exact. No one's first Drift ever went perfectly smooth. Even Lisa and Karen told her that their first Drift was rough. It didn't matter how much you read or studied, or how many stories you heard, you were never prepared for your first Drift.

Sasha's first partner was also from Russia. Her name was Irina. She was smart, top of all her classes and a very precise fighter. They had spoken many times and were on their way to becoming friends.

Chasing the RABIT was not uncommon in first Drifts. A pilot couldn't always control the memories that came up in the Drift. Irina got caught in a storm of memories and rushed headlong down the rabbit hole, taking Sasha with her.

Sasha would be the first to admit that her childhood was far from idyllic, but the things she saw in Irina's memories, it made her past look cheery by comparison.

When they were finally disconnected, Sasha was shaken, but it was obvious that there was something seriously wrong with Irina. The techs rushed her out of the lab. Sasha never saw Irina again.

There were rumours of course; the academy ran on rumours. Some say Irina left on her own. Others said her departure involved a straight jacket and powerful sedatives. Sasha heard stories of dissociative identity disorder, or that the Drift had caused a psychotic break. Sasha wasn't sure how much she believed. She only knew that she missed Irina and she wished her well, wherever she was now.

10.

The following afternoon, Sasha arrived at the Kwoon to find the Ito-sensei waiting for her.

“I wanted to speak to you before my class arrived. I know you're not oblivious Sasha so I will be frank with you. The Marshall is going to be watching our session today and I don't want you to hold yourself back. Show him and all these little children exactly what makes a Ranger. I believe in you Sasha.”

Ito-sensei reached out and gave her arm a squeeze. Sasha nodded as the first cadets entered the Kwoon. They stopped short when they saw her towering over the Sensei. She regarded them with a hard expression, but there was no denying that her heart raced a bit when she saw Aleksis come into the room. Oh she was looking forward to sparring with him.

“As you can see, we have a special guest today. This is Sasha Levkova, and she has agreed to come and kick your asses. If any of you manage to beat her, you will be excused from tomorrow's 20-mile run.” She said with a serene yet slightly evil smile. “But I wouldn't count on it. Chambers, you're up first.”

11.

On one side of the Kwoon sat the half dozen cadets that Sasha easily beat into the mat. On the other side stood the other 8 who were all vibrating, waiting for their chance against the woman who had so easily beaten their classmates.

For her part, Sasha felt like she had barely broken a sweat, and she was starting to feel a bit bored. If this was the best the Ranger program had to offer, humanity might as well roll over and surrender to the kaiju.

She swallowed some water and let her gaze move lazily to where the Marshall stood watching them. His face was blank and that worried her just a bit.

“Kaidanovsky.”

Sasha had been waiting for this moment from the start, but that didn't stop the butterflies that had begun to flit around in her stomach. She took a deep breath to clear her head.

She returned to the mat and watched as Aleksis moved to join her. For someone so big, he moved with a certain type of grace. She let her eyes roam over his body and he boldly returned her appraising gaze. Sasha felt something more dangerous then butterflies begin to coil in her gut. She tramped that feeling down hard, took another deep breath and bowed to her new opponent.

At a word from the Sensei, she threw herself into an attack that Aleksis blocked easily. She gave him a grin and spun away. She blocked his next few blows like they were nothing.

It quickly became obvious to Sasha that Aleksis was going easy on her. The blows she blocked were not as forceful as you would expect from someone Aleksis's size. And that realization made her angry. She hit him hard on the leg and laughed when he grunted in surprise.

"Stop pulling your punches Kaidanovsky. Face me like a man.” Her next blow landed on his arm and she could tell by the welt that it was going to a huge bruise by morning. “I don't fight little boys.”

She knew her words hit a tender spot when he turned on her with a growl and his next attack caught her in the stomach. She would have laughed at his frowning face if she had air in her lungs.

“That's better.” She gritted out and attacked him again.

Their fight continued. They circled each other, feinting, testing for openings, trying to catch the other unaware. She would attack and he would easily block her. After a few more strikes she was beginning to sense where his next attack would come from and she could block most of them. He got a hit in, across her back and she winced.

She caught him once in the face, her bo hitting him a bit sharper then she intended, causing blood to flow from his nose. He wiped his hand across his face and launched himself at her. She scrambled out of his way. Her foot slipped on the mat and she went down hard. He stood above her and knocked her bo from her hand.

A noise went through the cadets, something akin to a sound of disbelief. They thought he had won, but Sasha was not so easily defeated.

She growled and launched herself at him, catching him around the knees, dropping him down hard on the mat. He flailed against her, his elbow catching her in the face. In a few hours that was going to bloom into an impressive black eye. Using his own bulk against him, she pinned him to the mat. The other cadets groaned and Sasha knew that Ito-sensei was smiling.

“That's enough.” The Marshall's voice was loud in the hushed room, “Levkova, Kaidanovsky. Get cleaned up and meet me in my office in 15.” He turned on his heel and left the Kwoon. Sasha looked at Aleksis and he was grinning. He looked impossibly young. She bowed to Ito-sensei and left the Kwoon with her head held high.

12.

They stood at parade rest in front of the Marshall’s desk. He regarded them silently for a long time. Sasha was starting to get uncomfortable when he finally spoke.

“So, after the demonstration in the Kwoon this afternoon, and along with the results from the battery of psychological tests you’ve been subjected too, we have come to believe that you two have the potential to be Drift compatible. Of course we’ll have to test this theory in the Drift. I have scheduled your Drift test for seven days from now. This will give you some time to get to know one another. Javier has requested a meeting for tomorrow, 1500 hours.”

“Yes sir.” Aleksis nodded, “Is there anything else?”

“No, you can go. Levkova, I would like a word.” He waited until the door closed behind Aleksis before continuing. “So, what's wrong with Aleksis? I know you think something is wrong.”

“He’s a child.”

“He’s 21.”

“He’s a liar.”

The Marshall sighed and shook his head. “Sasha, sometimes I wonder what is going on with you. You are the brightest cadet we have had so far. You're smart and you don't shy away from a fight. You are the perfect Ranger.”

“Sir, can you blame me for having doubts? My experiences in the Drift have been less then ideal so far.”

“I understand that, Sasha. Its a natural reaction to what you've been through.” He motioned to the chair in front of his desk and Sasha sat, “If you want, I can show you the test results. I can show you the neurological compatibility you have. But I don't need to, do I? You felt it today. You felt the connection between you and Aleksis, I shouldn't say this much; he's the one for you.”

Sasha snorted. “You’re starting to sound like the back of one of those romance novels Lisa loves so much.”

The Marshall laughed at that. Actually threw his head back and laughed. “Maybe so, but that doesn't mean that I'm not right.”

Sasha dropped her eyes to the floor. She knew he was right. She had felt the start of something between herself and the Russian Bear. And if she was honest with herself: it scared her. Of course she was afraid that this would end like the ones that came before. The thought of another failed Drift exhausted her. She wasn't sure if she would be able to pick up the pieces again.

“All I’m asking Sasha is that you at least keep an open mind about it. Can you do that?”

“Yes sir. I have class in 15 minutes, may I go?’

“Yes.1500 tomorrow. Don’t be late.”

“No sir, I won’t.”

13.

Javier looked from Sasha to Aleksis and back. “This is going to sound cheesy and silly, but hear me out before you make any judgements.” They nodded and he continued.

“You two have a week to form a bond that takes people a lifetime to form. But I think there might be some ways we can help things along.”

“I'm not sleeping with him, Javier.” Sasha glared at the Drift tech before casting a glance at Aleksis. He had gone white and was now busy blushing hard. She almost felt sorry for him.

“God Sasha! No, this is better than sex. There was a study done a few years back about how music affects the brain, and more importantly for us, how music can affect the relationship between people. There is something about music that speaks to our brains on a deep, almost molecular level that we haven't even begun to scratch the surface of. So here's your homework, share some of you favourite music with each other.”

Sasha looked at Aleksis, and shrugged. “It's worth a shot, I suppose.”

14.

Later that evening they were laying on their backs on Aleksis tiny bed, sharing ear buds and listening to Sasha's favourite album.

She watched him intently and he steadfastly refused to return her gaze.

“You don't like it.”

“It's only been 30 seconds Sasha. Give me some time.” By the end of the song, Aleksis had said nothing else. Sasha had started to fidget, she felt vulnerable and stupid. Why did she have to listen to stupid Javier and his stupid ideas? She was getting ready to turn off her iPod when Aleksis reached over and touched her arm.

“Who is this again?”

“Her stage name in Aoide, she's from Kiev. I used to go dancing in the clubs in Moscow and that’s where I first heard it. I've never found anything else that makes me the way I feel the way this music makes me feel. They call it Ukrainian Hard House.”

“I like it.”

“Good, because if you have a problem with Ukrainian Hard House, you have a problem with life.” Sasha laughed.

“Its kaiju stomping music.” Aleksis said reaching for the iPod to turn the volume up.

“Yes it is.” Sasha lay her head back and for awhile they lost themselves in the beat.

15.

The next morning at breakfast she was surprised to see Lisa and Karen sitting at a table with Aleksis and the Wei Tang Clan. Lisa shouted and waved her over. She sat down in the empty chair opposite Aleksis. He looked up from the thick text-book he was reading and gave her a smile before returning to it.

“We are determined to help you in any way we can. To that end, we made some new friends.” Karen took a sip of her coffee. “God, they need to stop saying this is coffee. More like dirty dish water. Ugh.”

Breakfast was almost over when a growl from Aleksis silenced everyone at the table. He slammed his book shut and pushed it away.

“Why do I have to understand how the kaiju work? I just need to know how to kill them.”

Reaching across the table Sasha touched the back of his hand. “The more you know about your enemy, the better your chance of defeating them. If you need help, I will help you in any way I can.”

He pushed his knuckles against hers, gently. “Thank you Sasha.” He used his free hand to rummage in his jacket pocket. He pulled out a slim plastic case. “Here, I made this for you.”

In the case was a CD. _Tol'ko slusajte_ was written on it in Aleksis messy scrawl. She smiled. It had been ages since she has seen a mix CD, let alone been given one.

“Thank you.” She slipped the CD in her bag and looked at her watch, “Shit, I've got to run. If I'm late for comp sci again, Doctor Jones is going to have my head.” She stole a piece of Lisa's toast and dashed off.

It wasn't until well after dinner when she finally had a chance to listen to the CD. When she finally did, she laughed with delight in her empty room. It seems Aleksis had a weakness for Klezmer- and opera. She never would have guessed. She put the CD on repeat and fell exhausted into bed. It was the best sleep she had had in days.

16.

He had been staring at her back all day, and it was starting to get on her nerves. After their last class before dinner, she finally snapped at him.

“What is it Kaidanovsky? Do you like looking at my ass?” She turned to face him. Aleksis turned several different shades of red before settling on one. And they now had the undivided attention of several dozen people.

“Yes- I mean,no...” Aleksis stammered. Sasha narrowed her eyes, and he went even redder, “It's your jacket.”

Her jacket had started its life as nothing special. Drab military green, issued to her before she left Moscow. After she arrived, she had spent a week altering it to make it look different from everyone else's. Making it her own.

The fur collar she added out of necessity. It was cold and windy on the island and she hated it when her neck got cold. The double-headed eagle she had pinned on the back was a different story. That she had just done for fun.

“She made it herself. She's kinda punk rock like that,” Lisa chimed in. “She even made these for Karen and I.” She pointed to a patch with a sun made with small gold safety pins. Sasha could feel her face grow hot. She wasn't use to get praised like this and it made her uncomfortable.

“Its cool, I like it.” The smile he gave her was so genuine that she couldn't help but smile back.

The next morning, she traded a couple of bottles of the good vodka for a dozen rabbit pelts. She would have preferred wolf or bear, but she could make it work. She went down to supply, and requisitioned a new jacket in Aleksis's size and several hundred safety pins. The girls in supply were easy to bribe with chocolate.

What she had planned was going to be a lot of work, but it would be worth it in the end.

17.

They had waited two weeks before trying Sasha with another partner. Her name was Angela, from Seattle. Her Russian was rusty, and sometimes she had a hard time understanding Sasha's heavily accented English, but they both were willing to try their best.

On the morning of their Drift, Karen pulled Sasha aside.

“I don't think she's the right one for you. She's nice and all, but the two of you are too different.” They spoke in a quiet corner of the mess hall. Sasha listened closely to her friend. Karen had a reputation for knowing and understanding people in ways they didn't know or understand themselves. She had become matchmaker and agony aunt at the academy.

“She's older then you, that wouldn't normally be an issue, but she has a different world-view and it might cause some problems. You're going to be too reckless and strong for her.”

Sasha mulled her friend's words around in her head and she almost backed out of the Drift. She knew if she backed out now, she wouldn't have another chance. In the end she went and the neural bridge collapsed on its own.

Things had started out well; their connection was strong and steady. Things began to fall apart when they came up against their first kaiju. Angela was very uncomfortable with the force Sasha displayed as they fought. Sasha's rage burned too bright and they were only in a simulation.

When they disconnected, Angela said nothing to Sasha, only gave her a look of fear and practically ran out of the lab. Sasha found out later that Angela had dropped out of the Ranger program and went into LOCCENT training instead. They would occasionally see each other in the halls, but they both tried to pretend that other didn't exist.

18.

When describing Aleksis, certain words kept coming up. Russian, giant, lots of gold.

He always wore the same cross around his neck. An orthodox cross topped with a skull.

“Andrev, my best friend growing up. He gave it to me as a birthday gift when we were 11. He bought it in a shop while he was on vacation. He said he thought it looked cool.” He laughed while he told the story. “Its funnier now because he's Father Andrev. He's a good man, a good priest. He prays for me every night.”

It was late and after they had been kicked out of the mess hall, they had all gone back to the Weis' room. They had been studying, but when Sasha had brought out the vodka and they all knew there would be no more studying that night. She and Aleksis were curled up on one bed, her head on his shoulder. She was well into the vodka and felt calm and relaxed enough to let herself get closer to him. He rested a hand on her lower back. but apart from drumming his fingers on her spine, he never tried to cop a feel. She was mostly grateful, but a little bit disappointed. Opposite to them, Lisa and Karen had curled up among the triplets. Sasha wasn't sure exactly what was going on between them, but she hoped that it wouldn't end in tears.

Drift day was only a few days away, and tonight for once, it didn't fill her with dread. She had the vodka to thank for that. She passed the bottle to Aleksis and he took a swig.

“So, do your rings have a story too?”

“No, not really, I just like rings.” He laughed, and she grinned. She really did like the sound of his laugh. He wore 4 large rings on his left hand, 3 on the right. They were all of various shapes and sizes, most of them gold except for one silver one on his left hand. She decided it was her favourite, and she told him so.

“It's a compass, so I can always find my way home.”

“It's pretty.” She took the bottle back and took another drink.

Aleksis held out his hand and looked at the ring before he pulled it off his pinkie finger. Reaching for Sasha's hand, he slipped it onto her thumb. It fit perfectly.

“Then it's yours. A pretty ring for a pretty girl.” He smiled at her flushed cheeks. “I think my grandfather would appreciate that.”

Sasha gave him a puzzled look.

“That ring was a gift from my grandfather,” he said, reaching for the vodka, “A family tradition. It should have been a gift from my father, only I don't have one. My grandfather had it made and gave it to me when I turned 16.”

Sasha pulled the ring off her thumb. “I can't keep this.” She tried to give the ring back, but Aleksis just wrapped her fingers around it.

“Yes you can. Keep it and remember me.”

“Like I could ever forget you.” Her voice was quiet, but Aleksis could hear her. She slipped the ring back on her thumb and never took it off again.

Lisa watched them intently. “Hey, you guys, Aleksis just gave Sasha a ring. “ Her speech was slurred from the wine she had been drinking. “They're going to get married.”

Sasha glared and Lisa dissolved into ridiculous laughter. Sasha turned to face Aleksis only to find that he had gone red again.

“Just ignore her, she's drunk.” Aleksis nodded and looked away. But before he did, Sasha thought she saw something akin to desire in his eyes.

19.

They walked down the halls together, people melting out of their way. They were both nursing horrible hangovers, but it was worth it. When they reached his lecture hall, she wished him luck on his K Science exam before jogging to catch up with the Millers. Karen looked at her and giggled. For someone who had gotten no sleep and put away a couple bottles of wine, she was way too chipper for this time in the morning.

“I know you don't believe any of us, but you and Aleksis are totally Drift compatible. I can see it in the way you walk.”

Sasha snorted. “And how can you tell that just from the way we walk?”

“You're just in sync. You lengthen your strides, he shortens his. You walk in perfect step with one another and you don't even have to think about it.” Her eyes twinkled with mischief. “Also, he wants you.”

Lisa grunted in agreement. Unlike her sister, she was not a perky morning person.

“You two are crazy, seeing things that aren't there.”

Karen just shook her head, “In three days, I'm going to be saying I told you so, and you are going to owe me another bottle of that fabulous wine.”

20.

She was in the middle of dying her hair when there was a knock on her door. “Let yourself in, I've got my hand full at the moment. I'll be right out."

After a couple of minutes she stepped out of her tiny bathroom, the smell of her hair dye following her. She was surprised to see Aleksis standing in the middle of her room, making everything look smaller in his presence. She watched as he looked around, taking everything in. She had tried to make her room warmer, more like home.

There was bright art on the walls, trinkets and knick knacks everywhere there was space for them. On the wall above her desk she had hung schematics of some of the first Jaegers, Horizon Brave and Romeo Blue among them.

On her bed was her pride and joy. A patchwork quilt of Firebird eating golden apples. She had always loved the story of Firebird, so her grandmother made her the quilt for her sixteenth birthday. Sasha like having it close because it reminded her of her family. She missed them terribly.

“Aleksis, this is unexpected. I thought you were Karen. She was suppose to be dropping off some books."

“I'm a little bit too tall to be Karen.” He smiled widely. “I ran into her in the hall. She asked me to bring you these.” He held out a bag of paperbacks. Sasha took the back from Aleksis and dropped them on her bed.

“Thank you.”

Aleksis couldn't stop staring at her. “I just came to return your k-science notes.” His gaze travelled down from her head and lingered on the bare legs that showed under the tiny shorts she wore.

She raised an eyebrow. “Yes Kaidanovsky, I'm not a natural blonde.” She sat down cross legged on her bed. “How did you do on your exam?”

“I passed, but just barely. K Science is not my strong point.” He sat down at her desk and sighed.

“Well, we can't all be perfect at everything. We can go over some stuff if you want. Just let me rinse my hair.”

There was a buzzing in the bathroom and several minutes later, Sasha came back out with the towel wrapped around her head. They studied while Sasha dried her hair. She was reaching for the brush when Aleksis reached out and grabbed it.

“Come here.” He motioned to the space between his legs.

“Give me back my brush, I'm not going to give you a blow job.”

He looked hurt. “No Sasha. Let me brush your hair, then I'll braid it for you.” Sasha found that she couldn't say no to him. As he brushed her hair, she was reminded of long ago evenings with her mother, before things got too bad with her father. Every night before bed, her mother would brush her hair and sing her songs. It was a bright memory in the shadowed time of her childhood.

“So where does a guy like you learn to braid hair?”

“From a book I found in the library actually. I have a sister, Sophia. I use to braid her hair every morning before school. Our mother, she was sick for a long time and I had to take care of Sophia, so I learned to do a lot of things.” He finished off her braid and rested his hands on her shoulders. “Dye mine now.”

Sasha turned to look at him. “Are you sure?”

“In two days we are going to be copilots. We should match.”

Sasha stood and pulled Aleksis into her tiny bathroom. “Come on then. I think I have just enough bleach left.”

21.

Aleksis sat on the floor by her bed as she brushed his newly blonde hair. Neither of them said much. They were just content to just be with each other.

“Do you think we're going to be able to do this?” Sasha whispered, too afraid too speak loudly, to invite bad luck in.

“Sasha, I have faith. Why are you so certain we're going to fail?”

Sasha sighed, putting the brush down and running her fingers through his hair instead. “I've been here before, gotten so close, only to have it all crumble in front of me. I've used all my faith.”

“Well then, its good I have enough for both of us.”

The next morning, Aleksis arrival in the mess hall caused a commotion. Everyone stopped and stared at him. He ignored them all. The Weis started calling him _Baixiong._ Lisa didn't believe Sasha when she said it was Aleksis' idea.

“Sasha, he would do anything for you. You should know that.”

Sasha just nodded. She was beginning to understand that, but she wasn't sure what to do about it.

22.

Everyone said the the third time was lucky. But Sasha didn't believe that. Not anymore.

His name was Vlad. Born in Moscow, he grew up in London. He was handsome, smart and very charming. It wasn't hard to fall under his spell. Sasha would have gone so far as to say she might have been falling for him. But that all changed once they Drifted.

As with Irina, Sasha found herself subjected to all manner of horrible things in the Drift. But unlike Irina, who had been a victim, Vlad himself was the one who had perpetrated these crimes. The faces of those he had hurt, raped and in two cases killed whipped passed her and she felt herself getting sick. She wanted nothing more than to get away. She thought about chasing the RABIT herself, but she didn't want him in her head anymore then he already was.

Her desire to get away was so intense that her vital signs spiked and the techs had no choice but to shut down the simulation. As they loaded her on the gurney for the trip to med bay, Vlad gave her a look, daring her to say something. At the moment she said nothing. They kept her overnight for observation, and when she was released the next morning, her first stop was the Marshall's office.

There was a quick and quite investigation and in less than a week Vlad had been expelled and handed over to the Russian army. They said something about sending him to work on the wall, but Sasha doubted that. A friend of a friend mentioned that one of the women he had violated was the daughter of a high ranking Russian official and a man known for getting exactly what he wanted. There was likely a Siberian prison camp in his future. Wherever he ended up, Sasha was just glad that he wouldn't be causing any more trouble to anyone.

23.

0130 hours

The red numbers of her alarm clock stared at her, mocking her and her inability to sleep. She was about to swear and throw it across the room when there was a knock at the door. She didn’t bother looking through the peephole, she knew who it was.

Aleksis stood uncertainly on the other side of the door. His hair stuck straight up and Sasha knew she wore a similar dazed expression.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

Sasha stepped aside, opening the door wider, and letting Aleksis in.

24.

He brought hot chocolate and Bailey’s with him. She didn't know where he got it, but she didn’t care too much with it warming her stomach, relaxing her.

They had talked for hours. Sasha was certain that it was the most she had said to someone other than Lisa and Karen since she arrived in Kodiak.

“Tell me about the worst day of your life.” Aleksis’s request caught her off guard. She wrapped her quilt tighter around her shoulders. She didn’t really want to answer him, but he would know soon enough. The Drift always seemed to pick up on the bad memories first.

“The day my mother died.” She took a deep breath. Aleksis reached out from his spot on the floor and touched her leg. “I was 11 and I loved my mother, thought she was the most amazing person in all creation. My father was not a nice man. He liked his drink and got violent when he had too much. He never forgave me or my mother for the fact I wasn’t born a boy.”

Sasha remembered when she was little. When it was just her and her mother, their little house was full of music and light and love. Her father always cast a dark shadow over them. Her mother did her best to protect her, but she didn't always succeed. Sasha remembered the beatings, trying to explain away the bruises and marks. She remembered trying to comfort her mother when her father's words cut her deeper then knives.

“My mom got sick, really sick, and by the time she went to the doctor, well, there was nothing they could do. The cancer was too aggressive, had spread too far. She died within the year. It was like a light went out in my life.

“The night before the funeral, my dad got very drunk. Kept asking for a fight. None of his cronies who liked to hang out at the house were willing to fight him, but I gave him what he asked for. He went to the funeral with a black eye and I moved in with my grandparents that afternoon. I never saw him again. He died a couple of years ago. His liver finally got him in the end.” The hot chocolate was long gone, but she reached for the bottle of Bailey’s. “And what about you? What was your worst day?”

“The day my father died.” He laughed but there was no humour in it, “Something else we have in common.”

Sasha reached down and covered his hand with her’s. “Tell me.”

“I was 16, my little sister had just turned 8. The doctors said it was a heart attack, but that just seemed wrong. He was always so strong, so healthy. Things were rough for the first month. My mother was a wreck, but she was starting to put herself back together.

He drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around his legs.”Then K-day happened. Well, she just shut down and ended up in the hospital. I took care of Sophia as best as I could, but I had to drop out of school to do it. Things were bad for a long time, but we got through it. When my mother was well again, she was so angry that I dropped out.”

“Tell me Aleksis, how old are you?”

"21.” He reached for the bottle, but she held it out of his reach.

“Bullshit.”

“If you promise not to say anything, I’ll tell you.”

“Tell me or not, I’m going to know in a few hours.”

“I just turned 18.”

“I was right, you are a child.” Sasha scoffed but handed Aleksis the bottle. “So you enlisted when you were 17? How did you manage that?”

“I have a cousin who’s a forger. He made me a fake birth certificate and identification. And my mom lied to the government when they asked. She didn’t really understand why I wanted to enlist, but she understood the depths of my desire to do it, so she didn’t stand in my way. Sophia cried the day I left. I miss her very much.” He sighed and took a swig from the bottle. “And why are you here?”

“I needed a job. About a week before I enlisted I got fired from a job after I punched the boss for being overly familiar with my backside. My uncle, he’s in the army, he mentioned the PPDC, said with my brains and temper I would be a good fit. He thought I was too smart and too violent for the regular world.”

They sat in silence for a while, Sasha reaching out to rub the back of Aleksis’s neck.

“I’m sure you’ll find a partner easily enough. If the Drift doesn't work between us.” Her voice was quiet and she wasn't sure she believed what she was saying.

Turning his head to look at her, he gave he a small smile. “I’m not sure I want anyone else.”

Sasha just stared at him, not sure of what to say. After some moments she tore her eyes away from his and looked at the clock.

0532.

"I think its time we both went to bed.” She crawled off the bed and headed to the door. She could hear Aleksis moving behind her.

“Yes, you’re probably right.” He leaned down and pulled her into a hard hug. “Good night Sasha.”

He held her a little too close for a little too long. Sasha began to feel herself melt into his arms. She sighed softly as he begun to pull away. For a moment they just stood staring at one another. Then Aleksis, full of Baileys and youthful recklessness leaned in and kissed her.

His lips were warm like the rest of him and softer than she expected. It was only a moment before she was kissing him back. She pulled him closer, her fingers reaching up to tangle in his newly-blonde hair.

She could feel his body respond to her proximity and she responded in kind. His hands slid down her back and came to rest on her hips. When he pulled them flush to his, she could feel how his cock was hardening against her and she snapped back to reality. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she gently pushed him away.

“No...”She looked him in the eyes. She couldn't say anymore.

“Sasha, I'm....”

Her finger against his lips stopped his apology unspoken. “You should go.” She stepped out of the circle of his arms and moved to the door. “Good Night Aleksis, I'll see you soon.”

He nodded and left without saying anything more. She watched his back retreat down the hall before locking the door and collapsing on her bed with a sigh.

She had refused to admit what had been lurking in her thoughts for the last few days. But now, in the early morning hours, with the warmth of his lips still ghosting over hers, it was unavoidable. Deep inside her heart there was a spark that was busy building itself into a raging fire.

Drift compatible or not, there would be no one else for her other than Aleksis Kaidanovsky.

25.

A loud pounding woke her and it took a few seconds before she realized that it was the door and not her heart.

“Sasha, get you lazy ass out of bed. Your breakfast is getting cold.”

Sasha scrambled out of bed and opened the door. Lisa and Karen stood there, grinning, carrying three trays of food.

“We brought you breakfast in bed.”

“I think everyone on base knows about your Drift test this morning. The mess hall is chaos. The Weis and their friends have formed a protective detail around Aleksis the moment he walked in.”

“We figured you didn’t really need to deal with that first thing this morning…”

Lisa’s sentence trailed off and Sasha watched as the sisters took in the state of her room. The empty bottle of Bailey’s on the floor by the bed, the two mugs on her nightstand. The massive bags under her eyes.

“Sasha, did you entertain a gentleman caller last night?”

“Aleksis came to see me. And stop looking at me like that Karen, nothing happened, we just talked.”

“Of course you did. We believe you.” Karen said with a smirk, “Come on eat up. You’ve got a big day ahead of you.”

26.

She met Aleksis on the way to Drift Science. He didn't say anything, just fell in step beside her. It felt like the first day they sort of met on the running trails. There was no need to speak.

Before they turned the corner that would take them to the lab, Sasha reached out and took Aleksis's hand. “I have something for you. No matter what happens today, I would like for us to remain friends.”

He watched her with an expression so open she could barely make eye contact. She pulled the bundle out of her bag and handed it to him. He shook it out and she heard his breath catch. Hundreds of safety pins glittered in the hallway lights. An Orthodox cross topped with a skull, just like the one he always wore.

His emotions were clear on his face, “Its beautiful. Thank you Sasha.”

“Don't cry Kaidanovsky,” She said, punching him lightly on the arm. “Put it on, I want to be sure it fits.”

He put on the jacket and it was perfect. Sasha ran her hands over his back, smoothing out the wrinkles. She didn't miss the he shivered under her touch.

She reached out for his hand again. “Come on. Its time.”

27.

“Engaging pilot to pilot protocol. Pilot to pilot connection protocol sequence.” The smooth crisp voice of the Jaeger AI was in her ear and Sasha took another steadying breath.

Usually the initial Drift compatibility test was conducted in the Drift Science lab. The Marshall was so certain of their compatibility, he ordered their first test to be in the Jaeger simulator itself. The Jaeger simulator was a full sized conn pod. There was no point in running simulations in anything else. It acclimatize cadets to what being in a Jaeger was going to be like, and it weeded out the ones who couldn’t handle it.

Sasha had been caught off guard when they had been taken into the Drive Suit room and outfitted in suits and armour. Her's was a little too big, but it didn't seem to hamper too much of her movement. Aleksis' on the the other hand was all but wedged into his. He said it was fine, but she could see where it drive suit dug into his arms and around his neck.

Apart from the sweat on his brow, he looked clam and steady. Sasha was a wreck. Her stomach had tied itself into creative knots and she couldn't stop her hands from shaking.

“Prepare for neural handshake in 20, 19, 18,” She heard Javier over the coms and it helped her relax a little. She turned to look at Aleksis. He held her gaze and smiled. Through the butterflies and nerves, she smiled back.

“10, 9, 8” Javier continued the count down, “ Good luck you guys. 3, 2 1, engage.”

“Pilot to pilot protocol sequence. Neural hand shake initiated.” Sasha took a deep breath, closed her eyes and lost herself to the Drift.

It was impossible to really describe the Drift to someone who had never experienced it. Time ceased to have meaning. To Sasha, she felt like she was floating, watching as memories and emotions moved past and through her. Aleksis held nothing back.

She felt the crushing weight of his grief after his father's death. She saw the bright-eyed raven-haired girl that an 8 year old Aleksis swore to always love and protect. She watched as a tearful mother said goodbye to her son at an airport gate.

She knew the anxiety that came to rest in his chest on the long flight from home. His joy in finding a new family of sorts. The gratitude at how the Wei Tang Clan accepted him with no reservations.

And even as she experienced all of this, she could feel his presence in her memories. She knew that from this moment on he would know the best and worst of her. Knew that he would never leave her.

“Lyosha.” His name was like a prayer and she felt his love wash over her. Her eyes snapped open and the HUD came to life in front of her.

“Right hemisphere calibrating.” She raised her right arm and engaged the controls.

“Left hemisphere calibrating.” Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Aleksis raise his left arm, engaging his controls.

“Proofed and transmitting.” The Jaeger AI had the final say on their neural bridge.

“Neural handshake strong and holding.” Javier sounded like he was laughing.

“Listen up Levkova, Kaidanovsky. We need you to do some tests and tasks for us today. If you prove successful, how about we set you up to hunt some kaiju.” The Marshal was all business, but to Sasha's ears, he sounded a bit smug.

“Fuck yeah.” they answered in unison.

The bridge between them was strong, built on something new but far stronger. Three Drifts, three partners and it never felt this good, this right. Without needing to look at Aleksis, she knew he felt the same. Sasha Levkova had finally found her copilot and she was never letting him go.

 

 

28.

They stayed in the Drift for two straight hours, and by the time they disconnected everyone on the base knew Sasha Levkova had finally found her co-pilot.

When they were finally released by medical, Sasha was humming with energy and all it took was one look at Aleksis to know how she wanted to expend all of it.

 Putting her hands on his chest, she pushed him roughly against the nearest wall. She brought her body flush against his and she could feel him growing hard. She was leaning in to bite his neck when a voice behind her snapped her back to reality.

“Ms. Levkova, you might want to retire to your quarters. There are young cadets around, and you might scandalize them.” The Marshal stood several feet away, his face blank, but his eyes twinkling with amusement.

“Yes sir, you’re right.” She grabbed her partner's hand and dragged him away.

Once the door of her room was locked behind them, she pushed Aleksis against it. She bite down hard on his neck, marking him. His arms wrapped around her, holding her tight to him. He leaned over and kissed her hard, she moaned into his mouth. Her hands slid down his chest and grabbed the hem of his shirt.

“You're wearing too many clothes Kaidanovsky.” She started pushing it off and he obliged her in removing it completely. She ran her hands all over his newly exposed flesh, tweaking his nipples. He groaned and she moved out of his reach.

“So are you.” He said, watching her intently.

“Is that so? Well, I suppose I should do something about that.” She pulled her shirt off and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. Aleksis moaned softly at the sight of her breasts.

“And how long have you been wanting to see me naked?” She pinched one of her nipples, her eyes never leaving his. His tongue darted out and wet his lips.

“Since the first morning I saw you running.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“And how many times have you thought about me when you've had your hand around your cock?”

Aleksis laughed. “Too many.” She gave him a wink and undid the button of her pants. When she had stripped down to her underwear, she stepped back into his arms.

“We should get you out of these pants before your cock rips a hole in them.” Her quick fingers made short work of his belt and zipper and she pushed them down past his knees. He struggled, but managed to get step out of them and she grabbed his erection through his boxers. Aleksis grunted and his hips jerked forward.

With her hand on his cock, she led him to the bed and pushed him down. She straddled his lap, grinding against him as she leaned in to kiss him again. His hands were on her hips, fingers digging in roughly. She would wear his bruises with pride.

“Sasha, please...slow down...” He groaned into the skin of her neck, “I can't hold...” He was coming before he could finish the sentence. Sasha stilled in his lap, her fingers tangling in his hair.

“Fuck.” He refused to look her in the eye and tried to get away, but Sasha was having none of that.

“Aleksis, look at me.” Her voice was soft and she touched his cheek gently, “Are you a virgin?”

He did what she asked and just nodded, his face growing red and hot. She just smiled.

“Mmm, my very own virgin. Someone I can mold into the perfect lover.”

“You're not upset?”

“No, I'm not upset. You're young, and we have all night. Your future lovers will thank me.”

Aleksis touched her cheek, “No Sasha. I'm yours forever.”

“Lyosha...” Sasha gently touched his cheek before drawing him into a long, lazy wet kiss.

Against her lips he murmured something that might be “I love you”. Her sighs in return sounded a lot like “I love you too”.

29.

An insistent buzzing noise invaded her dreams and when it became too annoying to ignore, Sasha woke with a curse. For a brief moment her heart clenched and she panicked, thinking, worrying that previous day was just a dream. A warm weight against her back reminded her that it all really happened. She elbowed Aleksis in his side and he woke with a grunt.

“Wake up sleepy bear. Time for breakfast.”

30.

They left the mess hall together, walking side by side, in perfect step. The Millers followed a couple of steps behind.

“Look Karen, our little Sasha is all grown up. It brings a tear to the eye.”

Sasha didn't even turn around, but over her shoulder she made a gesture that told the two blondes exactly where they could go. Lisa's laughter rang out in the half empty hall.

“Don't forget Sasha, you owe me a bottle of wine.” Karen called out as the rounded the corner.

The next morning there were two bottles of wine outside their door. All the note said was _spasibo_.

“Hey Lisa, the wine fairy came in the night.”

“Oh awesome.”

31.

Once they had been officially established as Drift partners, the Marshall gave Aleksis permission to move into Sasha's quarters. One morning maintenance showed up with a second bed. They were arguing about where to put it when Sasha came back from class.

“You can take it away. There isn't room and we don't need another bed.”

“But we have a requisition form.”

“I never filled out a requisition form. We do not need another bed.” She gave them a pointed look, and the older of the three caught the meaning of her words almost immediately

“Come on fellas, you heard the lady.” They loaded the bed back on the cart and left. As soon as she was alone, she laughed.

A few days later, she and Aleksis came back from a gruelling training session to find that her narrow single had been replaced by a queen sized bed. There was a note pinned to the mattress.

“Your partner is a big man. This one might be more comfortable for him.”

Sasha pulled Aleksis down for a kiss. “I guess there is only one thing to do now.”

Aleksis gave her a wicked grin before pushing her down onto the new bed. “It needs to be christened.”

“You read my mind.” She grabbed his belt loops and pulled him down on top of her.

32.

When the Marshall called them into his office, he motioned to the chairs in front of his desk. His face was its usual blank mask and Sasha felt uneasy. Without thinking she reached over and Aleksis grabbed her hand, giving it a quick squeeze.

“I have something to show you.” He handed Sasha a photo. “Construction was finished a month ago. She's just waiting for pilots. Do you know anyone who might be interested?”

Sasha looked at the Jaeger in the picture. She was tall, and built like a tank. To Sasha, she was one of the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

“Her name?”

“Cherno Alpha, and she's all yours. You've earned her.”

Sasha looked from the picture to the Marshall then to Aleksis. They just stared at each other, smiling. She could tell by the look on his face he was already half in love with their new Jaeger.

“Thank you. Thank you Sir.”

33.

The sun was shining the day they left Kodiak. The Millers had left a couple of weeks before. They were back in Los Angeles, waiting for construction to finish on their own Jaeger. Sasha didn't know how much she would miss them until they were gone. She knew the Aleksis was going to miss the Wei Tang Clan just as much, but it would only be a matter of time before they stood together again. The kaiju were going to keep coming, and they were humanity’s last guardians.

As they stood on the tarmac waiting for their helicopter, Sasha turned to Aleksis.

“Do you know what I'm thinking?”

“Not at this moment.”

“I'm thinking that when we get to Vladivostok, we should get married.”

Aleksis started in surprise and after a moment he pulled her into a huge hug, lifting her off the ground. He swung her around and she laughed in his ear, “I'll take that as a yes.”

He kissed her deeply and Sasha knew that he was saying yes. Always yes, forever yes.

“It seems like the right thing to do. Besides, I've already got a ring.” She held up her hand and the jewel in the heart of the compass shone in the sunlight. Aleksis laughed then.

When the helicopter finally touched down, she grabbed his hand tightly. “Come on Lyosha. Time to go home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea that Aleksis is younger than Sasha. I know its not canon any more, but isn't that the point of fanfic, taking canon and making it into something else?
> 
> Much of this fic is based on my personal head canon for The Kaidanovskys. I hope they show up in a comic book or something, because they are amazing and I can't get enough of my Russian marrieds.


End file.
